


happy meal

by kinggyu



Series: ✿  I want to combine all the pretty words and say them to you ✿ [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jicheol if you squint, M/M, mingyu is a giant puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: just a normal couple driving through mcdonald's during midnight for a happy meal





	

“come on, woo!”

Mingyu whines for the nth time as Wonwoo continues to ignore him.

“ _Wonwooooo”_

He whines as he hold onto Wonwoo’s arm.

“Kim Mingyu! I’m driving!” Wonwoo exclaims as he pries Mingyu’s hands from his arms.

“But I am hungry!” Mingyu retorts as Wonwoo shakes his head, eyes not leaving the road.

“Doesn’t mean you have to get the kiddy meal in McDonald’s” Wonwoo says as Mingyu sits properly, crosses his arms and visibly pouts.

It was now 11:39 PM and they were returning home from Seungcheol and Jihoon’s wedding party.

“But I’m hungry” Mingyu whines again looking at Wonwoo with a visible pout that even he can see through his peripheral view.

“ _hyuuung”_

_Just keep your eyes on the road, Jeon Wonwoo_

_“ah, hyuuuung”_

_Just ignore it and he will stop eventually._

_“jag—“_

“yah, stop okay fine” Wonwoo cuts Mingyu before he could even finish the _forbidden word._ And before the heat reaches his cheeks.

Mingyu grins widely at Wonwoo and properly sits on his seat, maintaining the wide grin on his face.

Wonwoo drives up to the drive thru of the first McDonald’s he sees. He rolls down the window with a sigh.

“Good Evening, welcome to McDonald’s! May I take your order?” the perky voice of a girl resounds through the empty drive thru as Wonwoo looks at the menu- even though he already knows what Mingyu wants.

“Uh, one cheeseburger happy meal and one regular coffee” Wonwoo says and Mingyu beamed at Wonwoo.

“And which color would you like?” the girl said and before Wonwoo could even turn to ask Mingyu, he was already screaming to the lady. “Red please!”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu- trying not to be fazed about how close they are- in disbelief as he subtly facepalmed.

“That would be ₩5,400. Please proceed to the next window”

Wonwoo started the car and approached the second window.

“Good Evening! That would be ₩5,400.” The girl said with a smile as Wonwoo took the exact amount from his wallet.

He handed the girl the money and turned to playfully give Mingyu a look as Mingyu just sheepishly grinned at his boyfriend.

“Thank you, have a good night!” The girl said as she gave Wonwoo the receipt.

They proceeded to last window where a medium sized brown bag was already outside the window.

“One cheeseburger happy meal” the girl said as Wonwoo got the bag and handed it to Mingyu.

“And one,” the paused as she saw the man in the passenger seat open his happy meal with a smile.

Wonwoo, heaved a sigh as he saw the girl look at Mingyu and in turn he smiled apologetically to the girl. “coffee” the girl finishes and smiles sweetly at Wonwoo who thanked her.

Mingyu, being Mingyu, rewards his boyfriend with a curt kiss on the cheek which then resulted to Wonwoo almost dropping his coffee, and the girl giving out a squeak.

Before his whole face turns red, he gently places his coffee on the cup holder, smiles at the girl and rolls up the window.

_She’s probably one of those who fangirls over gay couples._

 


End file.
